In einer Woche ein Dunkler Lord
by Fightmaster
Summary: Sie haben neulich hundert Euro für das Überleben von Eintagsfliegen gespendet und vor lauter Gutmütigkeit sich nicht beschwert, als der Nachbar ihren Wagen geschrottet hat? Das hat jetzt ein Ende, werden Sie nur in einer Woche ein Dunkler Zauberer!


Das Handbuch für Dunkle Lords:

Kein einziger Eintrag in ihrer Akte, keine einzige Ware, die nicht bezahlt worden ist, zu Hause, kein Mumm einer Fliege etwas anzutun? Verzweiflung wegen ihrer Gutmütigkeit? Kein Problem, das handliche Handbuch für böse Zauberer macht Sie von einem Weichei zu einem Dunklen Lord! Sie werden sich göttlich böse fühlen!

Vorwort:

Sie haben ein langweiliges Leben? Sie wollen sich ändern, um ein spritziges Leben zu führen und böse lachen zu können, wenn sie es wollen? Dann ist dieses Handbuch das Richtige für Sie! Der einzige Weg in ein Leben voller Action, ist das Leben eines Bösewichtes! Dieses Handbuch führt Sie mit kleinen Tricks und Tipps langsam, aber sicher auf das Böse hin!

Kapitel 1: Der Einstieg in das Leben von böser und dunkler Magie

Sie haben dieses Buch bestimmt gekauft, um weg von ihrem täglichen, langweiligen Alltag zu kommen und diese Wahl werden Sie nicht bereuen!  
Es macht nichts, wenn Sie noch nie etwas annähernd Böses getan haben, es ist schon ein richtiger Schritt, sich überhaupt für das Böse zu entscheiden. Und um langsam sich daran einzugewöhnen, bereiten Sie sich mit folgenden Übungen vor:

Holen Sie tief Luft und sagen Sie laut und bestimmt: „Ich werde böse sein!" Diese Einstellung hilft Ihnen von sich zu überzeugen.

Starren Sie die Wand für eine Minute lang an und stellen Sie sich den Kopf eines verhassten Menschen vor, dann brüllen Sie mit voller Kraft: „Ich werde dich umbringen!" Um Böse zu sein, muss man einen gewissen Grad an beherrschter Aggression besitzen.

Nun eine leichte Überwindung für jeden, der noch nie Sachbeschädigung gewagt hatte. Schleichen Sie sich um Mitternacht zum Nachbarn, danach heben Sie auf Muggelweise ein Stein auf und werfen Sie es gegen einem Fenster. Es soll ein leichter, aber sichtbarer Kratzer sein, damit Sie die Folgen ihrer Tat sehen können. Das Fenster soll nicht vollkommen zerstört werden, dazu sind Sie noch nicht bereit, das würde ihr Herz ebenfalls im schlimmsten Falle zersprengen.  
Bevor ihr Nachbar wach wird und nachsehen wird, was passiert war, belegen Sie sich mit einem Unsichtbarkeitszauber und versuchen Sie bitte mit möglichst viel Genuss zuzusehen, wie der Nachbar entsetzt den Schaden betrachtet.

Nachdem Sie Sachbeschädigung vollendet haben (s. oben), gehen Sie stolz vom Platz und sagen einmal laut: „Ich bin böse!"

Das waren die wichtigen Punkte für den Einstieg, damit Sie ein bisschen in das Leben von Kriminalität hineinschnuppern können. Aber ein weiterer Punkt des Böseseins ist Lügen. Dies ist der beste Freund eines Verbrechers, Lügen ist eine Begabung. Es ist ein Geschenk des Himmels, aber es kann auch antrainiert werden, es braucht aber sehr viel Präzision.

Die Begabung Lügen zu können, besitzen nicht viele, deshalb brauchen Sie nicht enttäuscht zu sein, wenn Sie es noch nie geschafft haben, in ihrer Kindheit ihren Eltern eine gute Note vorzulügen, obwohl Sie durchgefallen sind.

Durch folgende einfache, aber doch viel Willen benötigte Übungen, werden Sie die Macht des Lügens spüren. Aber wir wollen nicht überstürzen, deshalb fangen wir leicht an:

1. Stellen Sie sich vor dem Spiegel und erfinden Sie Sachen, die Sie dann mit möglichst viel Überzeugung und einer ruhigen Stimme vortragen.

2. Der einfachste und harmloseste Weg zu lügen, ist auf der Straße, wenn Sie sich mit unbekannten Leuten unterhalten. Sprechen Sie irgendjemanden an, nennen Sie irgendeinen falschen Namen und fragen ihn, ob er diese erfundene und erlogene Person kenne.

3. Dieser Punkt erfordert nun Selbstbeherrschung und schauspielerisches Können. Um es einfach zu machen, gehen wir noch nicht in die Welt der Zauberer, da werden Sie leichter durchschaut. Um diese Übung durchzuführen, üben Sie zuerst das verziehen von verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücken. Dafür brauchen wir erst eine ernste, eine nachdenkliche und schließlich eine erfreute Miene. Spielen Sie diese Ausdrücke nacheinander vor dem Spiegel ab. Trainieren Sie solange, bis Sie das Gefühl haben, dass die Ausdrücke sitzen, lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit beim Training.  
Das Schlimmste was bei dieser Übung passieren könnte, dass Sie nicht ernst genug bei der Sache sind oder Ihre Nervosität Sie verraten. Die Folgen können fatal sein, wie Anzeige wegen Unterschleif.  
Wenn Sie bereit sind, dann ist es Zeit einen kleinen Schritt für die böse Seite und einen großen Schritt für Sie zu machen. Sind Sie bereit? Fangen wir an:

Gehen Sie in ein Fundbüro von Muggeln und beantragen Sie, dass Sie einen Geldbeutel verloren haben. Um genauer zu sein, es ist der Geldbeutel Ihres Freundes, aber er hat keine Zeit danach zu suchen, deshalb machen Sie ihm den Gefallen. Der Clue dahinter ist: Bei den meisten Geldbeutel sind Fahrscheine oder Ausweise mit Bilder, Sie können nicht hoffen, dass es zufälligerweise ein Bild gibt, das ähnlich aussieht wie Sie. Zufall gibt es in diesem dunklen Geschäft nicht.  
Also erfinden Sie eine Person, dessen Aussehen zunächst X ist. Dabei versuchen Sie einen Blick auf den vorliegenden Geldbeutel zu erhaschen, wenn Sie dabei ein Bild gesehen haben, beschreiben Sie dann ihren Freund genau wie den Mann auf dem Bild. Wenn man es Ihnen dann vorzeigt, versuchen Sie prüfend zu wirken, dabei lesen Sie den Namen ab und tun so, als ob sie den Namen gar nicht gesehen haben.  
"Mein Freund heißt X, wie heißt er? Auf jeden Fall sieht er schon mal wie er aus." Als es Ihnen dann bestätigt wird, ziehen Sie ein erfreutes Gesicht und nehmen den Geldbeutel an sich. Mission erledigt.  
(_Es besteht keine Garantie, dass dies funktioniert / nützlich nur bei primitiven Angestellten)  
(Wenn es schief laufen sollte und Sie durchschaut werden, belegen Sie den Verantwortlichen mit einem Vergessenszauber und üben Sie weiterhin solange, bis Sie eines Tages den Fundbüro mit einem fremden Geldbeutel verlassen)  
(Sollte es einfach nicht klappen, belegen Sie den Angestellten mit einem lähmenden Zauber, der ihn nach dem Aufwachen alles vergessen lässt und nehmen Sie sich einfach irgendeinen Geldbeutel an sich)_

Falls die Übung (s. o.) problemlos abgelaufen ist, dürfen Sie richtig stolz auf sich sein. Gratulation!

Nun das Heiligtum der bösen Magie, jeder dunkle Zauberer muss es in und auswendig wissen: Die zehn Gebote. Damit Sie nicht mehr länger unwissend sind, sind diese Ihnen aufgelistet worden:

Beim Verbrechen wird nichts dem Zufall überlassen

Lügen ist das Hauptgerüst jedes Verbrechens

Lassen Sie sich Ihre Vorhaben nicht wie ein offenes Buch ablesen

Schauspielerei gehört zum Standard jedes bösen Menschen

Dunkle Zauberer sollen das böse Lachen beherrschen

Böse Menschen sind geheimnisvoll, behalten Sie einen Grad an Heimlichkeit, niemand soll Sie zu gut kennen. Lassen Sie niemand an sich ran, es kann verhängnisvoll werden

Jeder, der Sie länger als fünf Sekunden anstarrt, muss von Ihnen getötet werden, denn Neugier ist der Weg zur Todesstrafe. Neugier ist vergleichbar mit Gutmütigkeit

Alles was Sie begehren, sollen Sie durch Gewalt in Besitz bringen

Helfen Sie niemanden, das führt nämlich zu Vertrauen und Vertrauen führt zu Nähe und Nähe ist der Anfang vom Ende eines Verbrechers, weil er dann zu leicht durchschaut wird, wenn man ihn zu gut kennt

Die Hölle wird erfreut sein, Sie als weiterer Anhänger des Teufels empfangen zu dürfen. Stehlen und töten Sie was das Zeug hält, heiraten Sie soviel wie möglich, damit Sie die Ehen wieder brechen können, lügen Sie egal ob über Identität oder nur Alter und fluchen Sie lautstark in der Nähe von Kinder, damit diese wissen, von welcher Macht Sie sind

Dies waren die zehn Gebote. Halten Sie diese Regeln strengstens ein, jeglicher Verstoß wird bestraft durch Gutmütigkeit und Gutmütigkeit ist bekanntlich ein süßer, aber giftiger Apfel.

Dies ist nun das Ende des Kapitels, bitte studieren Sie es ausführlich. Weil es Ihr Start ist, ist dieser Kapitel extra einfach, schlicht und kurz gehalten worden. Die folgenden Kapitel erweisen sich als zunehmend schwerer, deshalb werden Sie gebeten, vorerst dieses Kapitel komplett durchzuarbeiten.

--

Diese Story wird nun auf Vorschläge von euch basieren! Klingt verlockend, was? Wenn ihr z.B wissen wollt, wie man Foltern übt, dann werde ich das im nächsten Kapitel einbauen. Ideen sind sehr willkommen!


End file.
